


baby blue

by esctrl



Category: Baby Driver (2017)
Genre: M/M, kind of??, not really??, threesome??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 06:19:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11572140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esctrl/pseuds/esctrl
Summary: baby spends his time with darling and buddy in the most expensive hotels in the city, and pushes whatever guilt he has at the moment to the back of his mind to dwell on in the morning.





	baby blue

The signs are small, at first. Small, meaningless congratulatory claps on the shoulder when the cops lose them. Glimpses of predatory smiles in the rear-view mirror, stretched back to reveal almost too-sharp teeth.

It seems like one day, while Doc is going over another heist plan, Baby looks up and Buddy’s staring at him, over the table, and he's looking at him in a way that looks like he hasn’t eaten in days. Maybe that’s when Baby realizes it. 

It’s before he met Debora. 

\- - 

When it’s out in the open, and Baby doesn’t have to keep guessing anymore, he finds himself agreeing to meet Buddy and Darling out in parking lots around all hours of the night. 

Baby always arrives early, Buddy and Darling always arrive right on time. Baby spends the few moments in between leaned back against the hood of his car, music humming through his earbuds, and he stares out into the darkness like he’s got nothing better to do. 

Which, he doesn’t. Maybe that’s why, in a way that turns Baby’s stomach when he thinks about it too much, he looks forward to spending this time with Buddy and Darling. 

\- - 

Baby’s nights are spent in Buddy and Darling’s lavish hotel rooms, accepting whatever expensive champagne they shove into his hand, and watching them do lines and lines of cocaine. 

Buddy kisses him as softly as Baby’s seen him kiss Darling, and Darling watches from a corner in the room, a satisfied smirk etched into her features. She’s told him before how she loves to watch Buddy break him down. 

Baby kisses him back, lets Buddy’s hands wander over his body, lets Buddy mouth along the line of his neck, leaving bruises that he knows he’ll have to cover up tomorrow. Darling still watches, popping her gum as she shuffles through songs on Baby’s iPod.


End file.
